Creature of the Night
by blueturtlepower4ever
Summary: Artemis can't even stand outside his own manor without something strange and supernatural attacking him. The story of how Artemis Fowl added werewolf to his list of many, many, many talents. Rated T because I am as paranoid as Foaly. Pester me to update or I might never get around to it!
1. Chapter 1

Creature of the Night

CHAPTER 1

Full moon. Starless night. Cold wind. Big building. These were the thoughts that ran through the animal's mind as it crept by a large human structure on the night of the full moon. Suddenly it stopped and raised its head in the air. A new scent registered in the beast's brain. It smelled human flesh and human blood. Another sniff. There. A figure on the lawn, looking at the sky. How stupid when the threat was on the ground. A low growl rumbled in the beast's throat. Time to attack. All thoughts were pushed away and only a primal instinct remained. HUNT.

The beast threw back its head and howled, the eerie sound filling the air. The figure whipped around, its eyes frantically searching for the source of the howl. The beast growled, then barked as it leaped out at the human. The human turned and ran, but to no avail. The human was on two legs and the beast on four. The beast charged at the human and pounced as the human turned to look back. The human landed on its back, sheer horror on its face as the beast snarled and sunk its fangs into the humans shoulder.

A high-pitched scream tore through the silence like a knife as blood gushed into the beasts mouth. The smell and taste of blood drove the animal insane and it bit deeper and the screaming got louder. The beast released its hold on the human, hoping it would try to run, making the hunt more interesting, but it just laid on the ground in obvious pain. The beast crouched, ready to pounch and deal the killing bite, when a thunderous sound pierced the night, and the beast breathed its last breath before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, my second chapter! Thanks to Melimeli26 and shaadiaThePrincessOf Weird for reviewing. Hope you enjoy! Please, please, please review!**

CHAPTER 2

"Heal." Holly whispered as blue sparks flew off her fingers and onto Artemis' wound. The blood stopped flowing, new flesh grew, and toxins and unwanted chemicals evaporated from the unconscious human's pores.

As the magic flowed, Holly felt a resistance. It didn't feel like a sickness or a injury. It was an unfamiliar presence, something new to Artemis' system. She frowned and pushed a littler harder, but the presence stubbornly refused to leave or change. Holly let it go. She could do nothing about it; best not to waste magic trying.

As the sparks winked out, Holly gently ran a wet cloth over Artemis' shoulder (courtesy of Butler) and wiped away the blood. "Whoa." She gasped and gave a low whistle. Even after the healing, she could see the places where whatever it was had sank its fangs into Artemis. The distance between the upper and lower canines was as long as two of Holly's handlengths. The beast that had attacked Artemis must have been huge.

Holly sat down on the edge of Artemis' bed and looked at her surroundings. Despite the many times she had visited Fowl Manor, this was the first time she had been in Artemis' actual bedroom. Artemis laid on his bed in one corner, and a desk with a computer and printer was tucked into another. The walls were painted a blue-tinted icy color and a fresco was painted on the roof. There was a bookshelf with various journals, tools, books, and trophies, and a meditation mat and candles in another corner. To Holly's suprise, there was also a large easel and sketchpad in an aclove, that also had the rooms only window (with bulletproof glass, of course), with a large variety of paints and pencils.

With nothing else to look at, she turned her gaze to Artemis. An almost serene expression had floated onto the youth's face and for once he looked his age. But there was something else. He seemed even paler, his cheekbones more defined. 'Well of course he looks pale.' Holly scolded herself. 'He was just attacked and lost a lot of blood.'

Even though she knew better, Holly felt a touch of guilt. According to Butler, he had been outside because he had been waiting for her to show. If she had been faster...

'Stop it. What ifs and guilt will just drive you crazy, like what happened to Artemis.' She thought.

She looked back at Artemis and, of course, that was the moment Artemis' eyes flew open. He loudly sucked in air and his blue and hazel eyes darted around, until they landed on Holly at the foot of his bed.

"Holly?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"You were expecting Mulch?" She coarsely asked, but there was a grin on her face.

A weak smile flitted on his face, but his eyes remained wide and slightly panicked.

"What happened to you, Artemis?" She gently asked.

Artemis sat up and slowly shook his head, like he was clearing his thoughts. "I was standing outside, looking at the stars, when I heard a howl. It sounded like it was coming from behind me, so I turned around to look. An animal jumped out of the woods at me. It looked like a wolf. I tried to run, but it pinned me to the ground and bite my shoulder, as you can see. It stood back for a moment and was about to pounce again when I blacked out. The next thing I know, I'm here with you."

"Butler saw the wolf and shot it. I arrived about 5 minutes later and healed you. Are you feeling all right?" Holly asked, wondering about that presence her magic couldn't erase.

"Good. Better than ever, actually." Artemis smiled, but it quickly turned into an analytical frown. Something seemed to be bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the wolf. When it pounced on me, I got a good look at its eyes. They were - different. The iris's were gold, but its pupils weren't black, like they should have been. Holly," he said looking at her with a concerned expression. "They were green. A vibrant, unmistakable green."

**Okay, maybe a little slow but I thought this was a good place to cut it off. I am almost done with the next chapter so you can expect it soon, but after that it might take a while longer. I am open to suggestions on what you want to see in the story. I do know where this will go, but I am open to ideas. Thanks for reading! Please review in the magma chute below. If there are any**** TMNT fans out there reading this, check out my other stories. TMNT galore! Bye! Long live Artemis Fowl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Come one, come all to the 3rd installment of Creature of the Night! This one is a bit longer. I would have posted yesterday, but my stupid tablet was acting up. Oh well, here it is now. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

It took Artemis awhile, but he managed to convince Holly not to tell Butler about the wolf's strange eyes. It was possible, he told her, that it was just a genetic mutation and meant absolutely nothing, and that they shouldn't get Butler worried over nothing.

Holly agreed, but rather reluctantly. Something about this didn't settle right with her. There was something about strange eyes that was tugging at her mind, but she couldn't remember. So she decided to wait and watch.

After changing into a shirt that wasn't torn or covered in blood, Artemis descended to the kitchen with Holly at his side, where he suspected Butler was waiting. And of course, he was right.

"Artemis, you're alright." Butler sighed from his place by the door as his principal strod into the room.

"Of course I'm alright. Holly healed me." He turned to Holly as he said that. "Thank you, by the way. You've saved me weeks of lying in bed."

Holly shrugged, but smiled. "You're welcome."

Artemis returned to Butler. "I would like to examine the animal that attacked me to find out exactly what it is. I presume it is dead?"

Butler shifted, for once in his life uncomfortable. "Not exactly."

Artemis cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "What do you mean, not exactly? Is the creature dead or not?" He asked in a brusque tone. Holly looked at him. She had heard him use that tone of voice before, and it was never good. When Artemis got that tone of voice, it didn't mean he was angry. It meant he was unnerved. And if Artemis was unnerved, then you should be scared. Very, very, VERY scared.

"When I shot it to save you," Butler began to explain, "it was dead. I'm sure of it. The bullet went straight into its heart and it was not breathing." He noticed the expression on Holly's face. "I'm sorry Holly, but it was either that or let it kill Artemis."

She nodded grimly. "I know." Artemis looked at Holly in a strange way. He reached his hand out as to touch her, but stopped and awkwardly retracted it.

Artemis cleared his throat. "Continue please, Butler."

"After Holly arrived and went up to heal you, I went out to check on the body, to see what exactly it was. But when I approached the site, it was gone. The beast was gone."

Artemis' eyes widen in shock. "What do you mean, gone? How could it be gone?"

"I don't know. It was just... gone. Like it had got up and left."

Artemis frowned and began to pace. A wolf that had come back from the dead, strange eyes, what was going on? His pacing took him to the kitchen window, and Artemis stared at the night sky, the full moon hidden behind a passing cloud. Full moon... Suddenly the answer hit Artemis. Of course! How had he not seen it before? But if this is what had happened, then that meant... He turned to his companions.

"Holly, Butler, I believe I have figured it out, but if I have, then something horrible has happened. I think the wolf was - "

The cloud drifted away, and the moon shone once again, dramatically bathing Artemis in eerie, silvery moonlight. Artemis clutched his head, a sharp jab of pain suddenly piercing his brain. Fire flowed through his veins. An indescribable feeling of pain engulfed Artemis, tearing a scream from his throat, and he collasped onto the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Artemis screamed in absolute suffering. Something was happening to him. Something was changing him, tearing him apart and reassembling him, morphing him into something new. Something ancient. Holly and Butler rushed to his side, yelling at him, asking him what was wrong, but Artemis couldn't speak, only scream and convulse.

His scream began to change. It became deeper and more drawen out. It shifted into a holler, then a wail, then finally it became a frightening, bone-chilling howl. The howl of a wolf.

Artemis howled with all his might, pouring everything into that one single sound, every thought and emotion and memory, then abruptly fell silent and went limp on the cold tile floor.

For a moment, no one moved, Artemis' howl still echoing through the manor and ringing in their ears.

Butler and Holly quickly snapped out of it. "Artemis." Holly whispered, running her hand across his cheeks and his forehead. He was burning up. "He has a fever. We should get him to his room." She told Butler. After a brief hesitation, she added, "And cover the window." Butler scooped Artemis up in his arms, practically swallowing him and carried him up to his room. Holly quickly pulled the blinds down and set the lights to low.

"What was Artemis about to say?" Butler said, staring at his charge.

"I don't know. Think. What could it be? What had Artemis figured out? What do we know?"

"Artemis was attacked by a wolf that managed to walk away from a bullet through the heart. Later, he went into a fit of agony and collasped."

"When the moonlight shone on him." Holly added.

"That's all I know. Did Artemis say anything to you when he woke up?" Butler asked.

"He said, he said that the wolf had strange eyes, that the pupils were green. You know, that sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before?"

Holly started pacing, then stopped and looked at Artemis. Her eyes fell on his shoulder where he was bit and suddenly everything flew together, like puzzle pieces snapping together. Wolf with strange eyes, extreme reaction to the moonlight, a bite wound, a strange presence. It all fit together to form a terrifying picture.

"D'Arvit." Holly whispered. Then she repeated it louder. "D'Arvit, D'Arvit, D'Arvit!"

"What?! What happened?" Butler asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"I know what happened." Holly whispered. "Artemis. He was bit by a werewolf."

**To use one of my favorite expressions i learned from Artemis Fowl, finally the penny drops! The great LEPrecon captain finally sees the truth! Sorry Holly, you know I love you and Arty. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Your comments give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside and inspire me to keep writing! So review in the time tunnel below and have an awesome day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yahoo! Two chapters in two days! I had fun writing this chapter, figuring out the origin of werewolves. BTW, I have a new Artemis Fowl oneshot on my account called Monster. It takes place when Artemis is falling into the Atlantis Complex. Please read it and review it too because I really want feedback on it. But for now, enjoy the fourth chapter of Creature of the Night.**

CHAPTER 4

"But werewolves aren't real." Butler said without thinking. Then he realized he was talking to an elf, one of many species that "weren't real". "I mean, werewolves are real?"

Holly nodded. "Very. It's kinda complicated, but basically werewolves are sort of descendants of a race of fairies called lycanthropes. It's a long story."

"I've got time. Until Artemis wakes up, we have nothing to do."

Holly nodded again. "Okay. Artemis probably already knows this because it's in the Book. Long ago, before the battle of Taillte, before fairies lived underground, there was a race of the People called lycanthropes. They weren't like the rest of us, though. They weren't civilized or even humaniod like elves, pixies or sprites. They weren't reptilian like goblins either. They were more closely related to trolls then anything else. They were about 6ft tall, covered in fur, had padded feet, walked on to legs, and had a long snout. They basically resembled beasts. Most of the time, they were intelligant though. They never spoke, but you could see it in their eyes. They understood you.

Except at the full moon. Lycanthropes had the ability, or curse, to shapeshift into a wolf. But they lost all intellect and memory. They truly became beasts, attacking and killing everything and everyone in sight. They were feared by human and fairy alike."

"This is interesting and all, " interrupted Butler, "but what does it have to do with werewolves and Artemis?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, one night on the full moon a human was hunting in the woods near his home. What he didn't know was that tonight he was the prey. A lycanthrope was hunting in those woods and when he spotted the human, he attacked. The human was a brilliant fighter though. The human managed to kill the lycanthrope with a silver knife, the only thing that can kill lycanthropes in their wolf form, but not before the lycanthrope bit the human.

The human went home and treated the wound like nothing had happened. And for awhile, nothing did. But the next month, there was another full moon and when the human was exposed to moonlight, he transformed into a wolf, a wolf with pupils the color of his eyes, and terrorized the village where he lived, killing dozens and biting others, who later became what he was. A werewolf.

Not long, the Battle of Taillte happened, and the Book was created. Among the spells and rules that were created, a spell was cast that prevented lycanthropes from attacking humans. Well, by then lycanthropes had grown dependent on human flesh. Everything else wasn't good enough anymore. They slowly died off and became extinct. The lycanthropes were no more. But the werewolves remained. They were able to spread their shapeshifting powers. There were also certain side effects. The infected gained strength and speed. Their senses became heightened as well, though not even half as much as when they were wolves. Wolf form senses were twice as high as human form senses.

After awhile, the attacks slowly waned. We, the People, assumed that they were dying out. But as you can see, apperantly not."

Holly looked at Artemis in his deep slumber. "They're still out there. Alive and hunting."

**So yeah this is basically an explanation chapter. What do you think? Believable? Crud? Please review! I love hearing your thoughts! Review in Pandora's box below and have a nice night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter! Wa-hoo! **

**Seriously. One review for chapter 4? You can do better than that! Don't make me call Holly and use her mesmer on you! I will do it! For now though, enjoy chapter five! Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story. It warms my heart to think that people actually like my stories.**

CHAPTER 5

Holly decided to stay. Artemis would be going through a huge ordeal when he woke up. He would need as many friends as he could get. She spoke to Foaly briefly, leaving out Artemis's attack and saying only that she planned to stay and would update him on what was going on later. She and Butler then took shifts keeping a vigil over Artemis, each hoping he would wake up. But Artemis slept all night long while magic tweaked and twisted his DNA. Supernatural transformation can take a lot out of you.

* * *

Artemis awoke. Sensations immediately started bombarding him, each smell and sound and feeling clammering to be recognized. Among other things, Artemis could hear a sizzling sound coming from far below him and a rhythmic plop of water droplets. He could feel the soft cotton of bedsheets on his body and beads of sweat on his forehead. He could smell strawberries, oddly enough, mixed with citrus and grass, and a mouth-watering aroma from father away. It was quite disorienting, to suddenly be able to hear and smell so many new things all at once.

Artemis groaned, trying to sort through all these new perceptions. He immediately heard footsteps that, although almost inaudible to the normal human ear, were quite loud to him.

"Artemis? Are you awake?" A voice came from beside him, Holly, he recognized. He winced a little. Holly had not bothered to keep her voice down and had almost shouted at him.

"Yes Holly, but could you be a little more quiet?" He whispered, his throat dry and hoarse.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I forgot." Holly said in a lower tone. "Would you like some water?"

"Yes." He croaked as he opened his eyes just in time to watch Holly walk away. Now he added sight to his list of enhanced senses. Everything was crisper, sharper and more vivid now. It was like he had been blind before and was now truly seeing for the first time.

Holly returned with a glass of water, complete with ice. With his new heightened senses, Artemis could hear the clink of ice against the glass, see the drops of water running down the sore, and count the fissures in each ice cube. All from across the room. He sat up and took the glass gratefully. 10 seconds later, all that remained was the ice. "Thank you." He said, his voice more normal. Holly took the glass from him and set it on the nightstand.

"What do you remember?" She asked softly.

Artemis thought back. "I was attacked, by a beast." He started slowly. "You healed me aand we went downstairs. Butler said the beast was gone. I started pacing and walked past the window. I - I figured it out and was about to tell you when the moon came out. There was - pain. Lots of pain. Then nothing. Then I woke up."

"You figured it out? So you know that you're now - "

"A werewolf." Artemis finished softly. "Yes, I know. I read the accounts in the Book." His eyes took on a haunted look as he remembered the horribly graphic stories of the lycanthropes and the werewolves, how they acted, what they did. His head was flooded with other stories from other sources. One of the downsides of being a genius with a photographic memory, you never forgot anything. And Artemis had read a lot of horror stories about the vicious monsters. He blinked several times, a lump suddenly formed in his throat.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Artemis. You'll be fine." Holly said

_It's not me I'm worried about,_ Artemis thought, but aloud he said, "You're right. Where is Butler?"

"Downstairs making breakfast. We figured you would be hungry." As if on cue, Artemis's stomach gave a loud grumble and Holly smiled.

"Yes, I am. If you'll excuse me, I'll get changed and meet you down there."

"Okay Arty." Holly smiled gently at him, then left.

Artemis walked to his wardrobe and flung open the doors. He immediately picked out a suit and tie, but when he put it on, he hated it. It was stifling. He couldn't move very well in it. If he had to run, he would be kept back. He put it back and dug through his closet, searching for something, anything better. Finally, he came across the "normal" clothes his mother had picked out for him that he had rarely worn. Still being Artemis, he bypassed the "Randomosity" shirt and picked out a royal blue t-shirt (with NO writing on it) and some loose dark blue jeans. 'Better.' He thought. These were much looser. He felt, well, FREE.

He walked into the adjoining bathroom and started to gel his unruly hair into its normal flat style, but found that when he was done, it felt extremely uncomfortable. Odd. It had never felt so wrong before. He ducked his hair under the faucet and washed out the gel. He quickly dried his hair and didn't bother tidying it up, strangely liking the windswept look. He gave himself one last look in the mirror before leaving his room.

In the hallway, the delicious smell he had noticed earlier was even stronger. He took a deep breath in and his mouth started producing that saliva. It smelled so good and he was absolutely starving. He took the stairs two at a time as he ran down to the kitchen, where the smell was strongest. It was also where Butler and Holly were waiting.

"Good morning Butler." He said as he sat down at the table.

"Morning Arte-" Butler stopped midsentence, joining Holly in staring at Artemis.

"Artemis. You're wearing normal clothes." Holly said, stunned.

"No, really? I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "My suits felt too, confining, so I chose these."

"Well, they look good on you." Holly said, getting over her inital shock. And it was true. Blue really suited him.

"What happened to your hair, Artemis?" Butler asked.

"Same. This just felt - right." That amazing smell was getting even stronger and Artemis was getting hungrier by the minute. "What have you fixed for breakfast, Butler?"

"Bagels, crossionts, fruit salad, pancakes, some muffins..." While Butler was rattling off this list, Artemis was responding in his head. 'No, no way, maybe, no, no way on earth... "Oh, and I fixed some bacon." Butler added as an afterthought.

Artemis perked up when he heard that. "May I have some of that, please?" He said, getting a hold on himself. Butler and Holly shared a look.

"Sure Artemis." Butler scraped some bacon out of the frying pan and onto Artemis's plate. Artemis started breaking it up with his fork and taking small bites, but soon abandoned the fork and used his hands to devour his meal, his now wolfish instincts taking over. In no time his plate was clean and he sat back with a content smile on his face, still savoring the taste of the meat. He caught Holly and Butler staring at him, and seemed to wake up.

"Did I just - " He asked. They nodded. He looked at his greasy hands. He didn't even like bacon before now. He got up and washed his hands in the kitchen sink, then sat back down, looking slightly ashamed of himself for succumbing so easily to the urge.

"It's okay Artemis. It wasn't you." Holly tried to console him.

"Yes it was. It was the new me. As long as I am a werewolf, this is me." He said flatly.

"No. You are still Artemis. Just a bit more wolfy now."

Artemis's mouth twitched at that, slightly amushed. "Thanks Holly. I've always wanted to be described as 'wolfy'."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Holly said indignantly.

Artemis smiled even wider at the look on her face.

"Artemis!" Holly scolded. That just made him flash a tooth-filled smile. Which was how Holly noticed yet another change.

Artemis noticed the change in her expression and stopped smiling. "What?"

"Your canines. They look sharper now." Artemis ran his tounge across his teeth. So they were. His good mood vanished abruptly.

"Shouldn't you be calling Foaly? Let him know we're all alive?" Artemis said testily.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Can I use your computer? I know you can reach him."

"Sure. I'll come with you." Artemis lead Holly to his study and pulled up a video-chat screen with Foaly.

Two minutes later, Foaly's profile filled the projector screen."Finally Holly! I was starting to wonder if something had happened to you. At first I was like, Holly, in trouble? Na! But then - "

"Can it Foaly! We actually do have a situation."

"What has Arty gotten himself into now?"

"I am right here Foaly." Artemis said stepping into his webcams view.

"Whoa! Nice new duds, Arty! What, all your suits in the wash? No, wait, don't tell me! Your mother's home and forcing you to wear them. No, no, Artemis's Atlantis Complex has resurfaced and you're Orion or some other unknown alter. Or - "

"Foaly! This is serious! The werewolves are still alive!"

Foaly's eyes grew so wide, his monacle fell out. "What? But that's impossible! There hasn't been an attack or even a sighting in decades."

"No reported attack, at least. But they are still out there. I know this for a fact. There was an attack last night." Artemis said calmly.

"What? Where?! On who?! What happened?"

"The attack was right here in - in Dublin." Artemis stumbled over his words for a second. "The victim is still alive. Perfectly fine, except for a bite on the shoulder. The werewolf escaped."

"Who was bit?!" Foaly nearly shouted.

Artemis took a deep breath and looked Foaly dead in the eyes. "I was. I was bit by the werewolf. I am one of them now. I am a werewolf."

Foaly's jaw dropped. "Oh, Frond above. You? You - you're a werewolf?"

Artemis nodded. "I'm afraid so. I have already noticed increased sight, sense of smell and auditory abilities. My canine teeth have also become sharper, and I had an appetite for bacon earlier. I hate bacon. At least, I did. I am indeed a werewolf." Once again, Artemis felt that strange lump in his throat. Images from his research over the years flashed through his brain. Werewolves were vicious, merciless creatures. They tore lives and people apart. They had no control. They killed everyone. Friends, family, loved ones. No one was spared in some massacres.

"We need to get you down here in Haven." Foaly's voice snapped Artemis out of his daze.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You need to come down to Haven. We need to examine you. There's no known cure for werewolfism - "

"Is that even a word?" Artemis interrupted. Foaly ignored him.

"- but we haven't had a reason to try to find one for awhile now, and we've never had a test subject before now. Maybe with modern science and you, we can find a cure.

Artemis bristled at those two words, "test subject". Every instinct said that those two words were bad, said he needed to run. It was only with extreme restraint that he didn't flee from the room.

He nodded sharply. "My family is on vacation in Florida. Myles and Beckett convinced Mother and Father to take them to Disney World. I, of course, did not want to go. They won't be back for a week. I can stay for that long at least."

Foaly nodded back, smiling at the idea of Artemis wearing Mickey Mouse ears. "Pack your bags Arty. You're coming down to Haven.

**Yay, some Foaly action! I love him so much! He is my Sensei in sarcasm too, along with Halt from Ranger's Apprentice (if you haven't read it, go to your library and start! It's awesome!) I hope I did okay with him. He's so hard to imitate. Tell me what you think, dear reader.**

**Holly unshields* YOU WILL CLICK THE BOX BELOW AND TYPE IN AN HONEST REVIEW. YOU WILL CLICK THE BOX THAT SAYS POST. YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER IT WAS I WHO TOLD YOU TO DO IT, YOU WILL THINK IT WAS YOUR OWN IDEA. *Holly shields***

**Bye! Have a good one!**


End file.
